


Something New

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh knows he's being manipulated, but it doesn't seem to matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifteenth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/)**idiosyncratic** , who asked for the No Rules boys, "things you've never done before."

Only Joaquin would have the balls to send him something like this, Josh thinks, thumbing through the script as he waits for the coffee to finish brewing. Although he shouldn't be surprised – Joaq's always had a crazy, off-kilter sense of humor, and time definitely hasn't mellowed it. But this...this is something else. Even for him.

He finally fills his mug, taking it and the script to the cheerfully sunny breakfast nook. At first, he starts reading out of courtesy – there's no way he's saying yes to this role, no matter how many blowjobs Joaquin's putting on offer – but, about 20 or so pages in, the rest of the world ceases to exist and he gets carried away by the story. By Tim and Chris and who these guys are and what makes them tick and the world they inhabit. He can see it all so clearly in his head...and wonders if that's why Joaquin had sent it to him.

He's on his second pot of coffee and his second read-through, pouring over the script in detail now, scribbling notes in the margins, when he hears the turn of a key in the front lock. Jake must be back from his bike ride with Mark – they'd gone up to Malibu or the Canyon or something like that, it had been early, Josh had been mostly asleep when Jake had crawled out of bed this morning.

Jake comes into the kitchen, gym bag slung over his shoulder, dressed in his bike shorts and a old Columbia University t-shirt, hair all spiky, rocking the five-day old stubble, and just seeing him...yeah, it's stupid, it's cheesy as shit, and if you'd told Josh ten years ago he'd feel like this about _anyone_ , let alone two people, he'd have laughed his ass off...but Jake's home. Simple as that. Jake and Joaq, man, his better halves, and the two people who keep him grounded, keep him sane.

Jake drops his bag on the floor and bends to give Josh a soft kiss. "How long you been up?"

Josh squints at the clock on the microwave. "Couple hours, I think, I lost track. How's Mark?"

A sly, small smile crosses Jake's face – it's a look Josh knows well. "He's good. Said to tell you hi."

Josh sincerely doubts either Jake or Mark had thought about him at all while they'd been together. "I hope you didn't ruin him for the rest of the day."

"Only as much as he wanted me to," Jake replies, and taps at the script. "I see your boy's finally gotten around to sending this to you."

Josh frowns. "You know about this?"

"Mmhmm," Jake nods, and strolls to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup. "He sent me my copy last week. Said he had me in mind for Chris."

Josh frown deepens. "And did you know he wants me to play Tim?"

"Yeah, he mentioned." Jake sits next to Josh at the table and, for once, Josh isn't instantly distracted by Jake's proximity. "You don't look too thrilled."

Thrilled's not exactly the word Josh would choose, no... "You _do_ realize he wants to direct this, right?"

"Uh, duh. That's sort of the point."

"And you've read the script, you know that Tim and Chris –"

"Are lovers, yeah, I know. And? Are you worried because of the backlash from when I did Brokeback, because, dude, I'm not afraid to play gay again."

"No, that's not..." Josh sighs. Normally Jake's better at reading him. "We've never worked together. Any of us."

Now Jake's frowning, like he's confused. "Again, _duh_."

"And you want our first time working on a project together to be in a film where we're playing lovers where my, uh..."

"Other boyfriend," Jake supplies with a friendly shove, eyes dancing with glee. "We've all been together for almost eight years now, you can stop being squeamish about saying it."

"I'm not being squeamish about that, it's just..." Josh scrubs a hand over his face. "You know what, it's nothing, forget it."

"You don't have to take the role, you know," Jake says quietly. "You can always take the role of Scott, if you wanted, and Mark could take Tim."

There's no way Jake is serious. "I'm not sure giving the part to _your_ other boyfriend would be better."

"I'm just offering you a way out of an uncomfortable situation, since you clearly don't want to do this with me."

The stupid thing is, Josh _knows_ Jake's manipulating the shit out of him – that he's only acting like this to get a rise out of Josh. But it doesn't matter. "If you think I'm letting anyone else play Tim, you're even crazier than Joaq," he says – well, grumbles, kinda, because, dude, c'mon.

Josh just grins and presses a quick kiss to Josh's cheek. "You're so adorable when you get all possessive."

***


End file.
